


计算机

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	计算机

上午，明晃晃的好阳光透过小黑猫窗帘的边角探进屋子里，试图将尚在睡梦中的彭磊轻轻叫醒。

彭磊的头脑已经清楚了，就是懒得睁开眼。他觉得自己刚刚好像做了一个很长很长的梦，他在漆黑一片的梦中走了很久很久。直到一个诡异的光点出现，向他侵近，越闪烁越刺眼，要逼他逃出黑暗。

彭磊让频闪的光点晃得心烦，他又开始借题发挥地闹点小脾气。

彭磊蹬长腿，往身边够，想假装不经意地把腿搭在庞宽身上，给庞宽折腾醒来。彭磊闭着眼瞎划拉半天，什么也没碰着，心里纳闷，庞宽也不是个能早起的人啊，怎么今儿太阳打北边出来了，比他起得还早。彭磊展开窝了一晚上的胳膊，打算伸个懒腰。

“咚！”

彭磊这一伸手直撞上了某个坚硬的物体，发出了不小的响动。人无意识的动作力道是很大的。彭磊的眼睛又还没睁开，手上的劲儿就更没有准头。这一撞，他的肘关节正磕上那个物体的边棱，磕得他整条右臂又疼又麻。

这下，彭磊彻彻底底地醒明白了，他侧过头，一看这次“冲击事件”的另一个“当事人”。

一台计算机。

准确来说，那是一台非常老式的台式电脑，历史排解下的遗留物。它的显示器后面还带着一个“大屁股”，机箱小得局促。它整体是一种暗黄混着灰白的颜色，这配色看起来就让人觉得它落满灰尘，弄得人鼻子痒痒，想打个喷嚏。不过其实它本身还挺干净的，只是使用过的痕迹明显，键盘上的字母有些模糊不清了。银灰色的机箱外壳上也有些磕碰造成的白印和小凹陷。彭磊看不出它具体的品牌，觉得它是某个电脑爱好者，东一个屏幕、西一个键盘地攒出来的。

它规规矩矩地安放在彭磊的右边，占据庞宽的位置。彭磊一侧头，就直面上它小而方正的显示器。灰绿色的屏幕映出彭磊吓得眼睛都瞪大了的瘦脸。显示器短粗的支架努力撑着它笨重的“大脑袋”，像个营养不良的小孩儿趴在彭磊旁边，乖乖地注视着彭磊。

彭磊观察了一会儿计算机，然后直接起床，顾不上刷牙洗脸，开始满屋子地寻目庞宽。小破屋子里总共就俩人，除了彭磊，还有谁能搞这种无聊恶作剧？偏偏今天小破屋里就是哪儿都没有庞宽的影子。彭磊这一“拳”连打的对象都没有，刚才那股小脾气也就尴尴尬尬地自己消下去了。

彭磊收拾完了，窝在沙发上等庞宽回来。他肯定地想，庞宽搞完小恶作剧之后，保准是怕他生气，出去买了早点，好堵上他的嘴。他可不能让口吃的给糊弄过去了，他得好好“教育”一下庞宽。最近演出挺忙的，他俩可挺长时间没好好来一回了。彭磊想着想着，两颗小豁牙又喜滋滋地呲了出来。虽然屋子里也没有别人，彭磊就是硬生出一种害臊的兴奋，他下意识地缩了缩脖子，翘了个二郎腿，掩饰一下有点勃起的下身。

等到彭磊都饿得前心贴后背了，庞宽也没提着豆腐脑油条回来。彭磊觉出不对劲来了，他挨个打电话问朋友们庞宽在不在他们那儿，都只得到了否定的回答。

彭磊换上衣服，出门找了一圈儿。

他没敢给庞宽爸妈那儿打电话问问，一是怕老俩听出庞宽不见的事儿跟着着急。二是，他想万一万一庞宽只是临时回家了呢？留着这最后一个庞宽的去处，就像给彭磊自己留着一口气，省得他先失去呼吸了。

没有，他们常去的早点摊没有。楼下的活动广场没有。附近的超市没有。音像店没有。社区卫生服务站没有。哪里也没有庞宽的一点点影子。

最后，彭磊买了点水果、牛奶，上庞宽家走了一趟。

没有。

面对两位老人，彭磊把心焦掩饰得很好。但是他还是得到了又一个、也是最后一个“没有”。彭磊不敢再多待一秒钟，他把拿来的东西放下，就匆匆离开了。

彭磊回了他和庞宽的“狗窝”，蜷在沙发上。他怎么也想不明白，庞宽到底去哪儿了？庞宽这么大个儿的老爷们儿，也不会让人拐卖到山沟沟里头，他又不能生娃。所以，除了是庞宽自己离开的以外，就只剩下一个答案了。彭磊不愿意再想下去了，他怕一会儿真的会接到医院的电话，叫他去……

彭磊不知道，如果真有那么一刻的话，到底哪种情况自己更能接受一些。是庞宽横穿马路让汽车怼个半死，还是庞宽不要自己、离“家”出走了。

彭磊忙活了大半天，又饿又累。现在躺回沙发上，他上眼皮找下眼皮，迷迷糊糊地要睡着了。

然后，那个恼人的光点又跑到了彭磊眼前。

彭磊被光点激醒，愤愤地睁了眼。他回顾四周，想找找那讨人厌的光点是现实存在的，还是只寄生于他的脑海。彭磊就这样瞪着一双四处乱转的小眼睛和那台老电脑“对上眼”了。

说“对上眼”大概不恰当，因为电脑是没眼睛的。可是彭磊偏觉得那个电脑也一直在“回看”他，他刚睡醒的那会儿就有这古怪的感觉了。

也许这台电脑里，有什么庞宽留下的讯息呢？

彭磊一边觉着自己是想瞎了心了，一边吭哧吭哧地把老电脑搬上书桌。老台式电脑相当有分量，彭磊在心里小小赞美了自己一下，这个“身”真是没白“健”。

接上电源线，等待开机。电脑运转起来嗡嗡作响，彭磊有那么一瞬间觉得好像回到了很多年前，他和庞宽蜗居在小出租屋里，拿这种破电脑天天作歌的时候。

没等彭磊回忆完，电脑上的QQ聊天窗口就猛得弹了出来。

来自庞宽的消息。

庞宽：你可开机了，我的天哪。

庞宽：太操蛋了！操。

彭磊：你去哪了？现在在哪？

庞宽：我他妈哪儿也没去，操，就在这儿。

彭磊：哪？

庞宽：在这儿。在这破鸡巴电脑里。

彭磊：？

彭磊一向是不喜欢用这些符号说话的，但是庞宽今天这个情况，让他太摸不着头脑了，除了这个问号，他实在打不出别的话来了。

庞宽：我早上一睁眼。草。我也没眼了是吧。就是我刚醒过来，有意识了之后，我就知道自己变成一台电脑了。就咱俩以前用那种，老的，带一大屁股显示器的那种。我也不知道是怎么就知道自己是一电脑，反正就是知道了。

庞宽很显然还不适应自己的“新品种”，说的话都颠三倒四的。彭磊看着庞宽发的消息，觉得自己这几十年中国话算白学了，每个字他都认识，连起来他就他妈的全不明白了。庞宽估计是看彭磊没及时回复他，他继续解释。

庞宽：怎么说呢，简单来讲，我变成了一台电脑了……

彭磊看着庞宽发的那一串省略号，眼前浮现出庞宽一紧张就低头看地的样子。彭磊勉强缓了缓心神，可能关于庞宽现在的情况，庞宽自己还糊里糊涂的呢，彭磊却必须要先替他了解清楚。

彭磊：我没开机的时候 没有电源 你怎么有的意识？

庞宽：嗯……怎么说呢，我就像在一个茧里，茧的外面是全黑的地方。只有茧是会发点光的。我有时候能看见外面的黑暗。我好像能感觉一点外面的动静。就是之前你起床，床也动了，我也晃悠了一下。然后是你搬我起来放在桌子上的感觉。

彭磊：胎儿的感觉

庞宽：呃，差不多吧。

彭磊：你怎么发的这些消息？

庞宽：不是“发”的，更像是在“说”，想什么就说什么了。

这点彭磊倒是能看出来，而且庞宽的标点符号用得很规矩，看来是在某种转换程序的作用下。

既然庞宽自己也说了，他现在是“嘴”上没有把门儿的，想什么发什么。彭磊那点儿坏心眼就又被勾出来了。彭磊接着打了几句茬，问了点其他问题。紧跟着，彭磊讲了讲今天自己去庞宽家找他，顺便看了看庞宽爸妈的事儿。庞宽一听，明显慌了神，不停地发出些“怎么办”、“我他妈怎么跟老庞解释”的崩溃感叹。彭磊一看庞宽这副德性，知道是铺垫得差不多了，他话风一转。

彭磊：你爱我吗

庞宽：爱。

彭磊这下得意了，他又开始缩着脖子咧开嘴直乐。什么发小变电脑这种特别脑残科幻恐怖片的事儿，他都忘个干净了，就光记着笑了。跟小时候他俩打游戏，他终于赢了庞宽那个开心劲儿一样。

庞宽那边彻底没声儿了，过一会儿，聊天窗口就被庞宽从电脑内部强行关掉了。再过一会儿，电脑自己关机了。

从这天开始，彭磊正式和已经变成电脑的他发小——“庞宽”，过上了人机和谐的幸福生活。

当然了，有些时候也不太“幸福”。

彭磊多番向隔壁乐队不爱洗澡的程序员讨教，费了九牛二虎之力，终于给“庞宽”装上了现今社会上的各种实用应用。比如，微博、微信、支付宝和他妈的淘宝什么的。

主要是他妈的淘宝。

前几次，彭磊想买个筷子篓和肥皂盒之类家居用品，他图自己省事，直接托“庞宽”给买了。“庞宽”现在切身处于“网络世界”，也不知道从哪儿找的门道，只花了几毛钱就把东西买回来了。这种省钱事迹，极讨抠门儿的彭皇上圣心，彭皇上龙颜大悦，嘱咐小宽子以后从因特网上多多采买这样实惠的吃穿用度。不知道是不是那些设定得规整的程序，也给“庞宽”框上了，他把这句话当了真，每天都要买点什么回来。

最开始彭磊想着庞宽现在这副德性，天天拘在一个四四方方小盒里怪可怜的，花钱就花钱，全当哄他开心了。可是时间长了，彭磊支付宝里的那点钱一天比一天少，家里的快递箱子一天比一天多。连送快递的小哥都脸熟彭磊了，没事儿闲得还调侃彭磊两句：“家里的那位，又买东西啦？”

彭磊感觉自己的情绪是越来越不稳定了。他解释不了是不是因为那些个乱七八糟的快件，总之他要跟“庞宽”好好说下这事儿。

彭磊正襟危坐在“庞宽”的显示器前。虽然“庞宽”这会儿也看不见他是个什么样儿，但这不妨碍彭磊起范儿。

彭磊：最近别往家买东西了

彭磊语气生硬，带着命令的口吻，听起来特别像彭磊在北电的某位同级表演系男同学，他甚至连网络聊天必发的“在吗”两字都没问。

庞宽：怎么了？

彭磊：没钱了

庞宽：我今天看你的支付宝余额不少啊？

彭磊被“庞宽”问得有点慌。确实，庞宽花的钱都只是几块几毛的，连彭磊余额的零头都没花完。彭磊稳了稳神儿，清了清嗓子（虽然他并不用说话），接着发。

彭磊：没必要图便宜 买那些用不上的东西现在你也没有衣食住行 那些我一个人用不完

彭磊刚打完这句话，马上后悔了，这话太伤“机”了。但是他也只能硬着头皮按发送了，因为“庞宽”如今可以在他打字的时候就看到这些话。彭磊要是再删了重写，会更让“庞宽”别扭。彭磊赶紧找补一下。

彭磊：你就不能用自己的支付宝吗╮（╯＿╰）╭

彭磊甚至咬紧牙关硬着头皮打了个表情。

庞宽：我忘了自己的那些账号和密码了。

在二十一世纪的今天，居然能有人忘记了自己赖以生存的各种网络账号密码，实在是滑天下之大稽了。彭磊都要气笑了。“庞宽”也知道自己这话不大可信，他接着平静地阐述。

庞宽：可能是因为我现在身份发生了改变，所以我对自身的部分记忆开始模糊了。首先我失去的就是关于这些网络账号的记忆，大概率是因为如今我对于“网络”的概念有了新的定义吧。

庞宽：其次是一些肢体上的感受。我目前长期处于静止的状况，对四周环境已经麻木了。尤其是味觉、痛觉一类的吧，我已经不能完全理解什么是“甜”了。

彭磊越听越难受，“庞宽”自己都没发现他发出来的话，语气都越来越机械、生硬，没什么人味儿了。以前还能见着个省略号，现在就剩下逗号和句号了。活人变电脑这事儿，不入流的小网文都不敢写，竟然真能发生在彭磊和庞宽的人生中，真的是太他妈操蛋了。“庞宽”就是个莫名其妙中了互联网这个老妖婆诅咒的倒霉“王子”。别人家的王子好歹能当癞蛤蟆，还是个活物。他家这个“王子”就要失去所有感觉，变得真的“冷酷、无情、无理取闹”了。甚至可以说，相比起来，今天急赤白脸的彭磊才更像是“无理取闹”的那一个。毕竟“庞宽”已经丧失可以用来“闹”的身体构造了。

彭磊：那我应该怎么帮你？帮你找回点感觉？

庞宽：不知道。不过，我能买一个摄像头吗？请你帮我安上。我好久都没见过你了，有点忘记你长什么模样了。

彭磊让“庞宽”文绉绉的这几句话杀得溃不成军，急忙答应了。

彭磊：买 买最好的清晰的 不用在乎钱！

第二天，17.5元的摄像头送到了……

彭磊觉得好像有哪里不对。不过，他也来不及细想了，他赶忙给“庞宽”装上这个“新眼睛”。有了视觉，“庞宽”变得有人味儿多了。他一见着彭磊就直问彭磊是不是瘦了，最近没有好好吃饭吧。感动得彭磊那小眼睛都湿漉漉的了。两人隔空腻歪了一会儿，彭磊甚至扭扭捏捏地发了一句“还是有点想你的”。“庞宽”反倒坦率很多，一直在说想彭磊，想彭磊天天在他面前坐着，能让他天天看着。彭磊看不了这些话，又跟个小刺猬似的，害羞又害怕地把自己蜷起来了。

跟“庞宽”单方面的会面，让彭磊心情舒畅了一点。可是一个成年男人总有些问题得不到解决，那是会更憋屈的。现在“庞宽”有了眼睛，彭磊可不敢在屋里瞎闹，他躲到卫生间解决了一下个人问题。

第二天，37.62元的飞机杯到了……

彭磊拆快递的时候还不知道“庞宽”这么替自己着想。他直接就当着“庞宽”的面打开了一个写着“家居适用品”的盒子，他原想着“庞宽”应该会想看看买回来的东西的。一人一机同时间看到这个红黑相间的小玩意儿，同时陷入了长久的沉默。

庞宽：……

彭磊跟让飞机杯烫了手似的，把它扔炸弹一样扔到一边，字都顾不上打了，他直接冲着“庞宽”吼：

“庞宽，你丫疯了！买这玩意儿干嘛！”

庞宽：不好意思，我是听不见的。

庞宽：昨天我看你跟我聊天的时候勃起了，以为你有这方面需要。

庞宽：我要是错了，不好意思。

您这哪儿是不好意思的态度啊！彭磊在心里接着吼。而后，彭磊也意识到自己反应大了点，这些年他和庞宽该做的不该做的都做遍了。他这一下跟一黄花大闺女遭人玷污了似的，太浮夸了，太跌份儿了。

彭磊努力让自己平静下来，他缓了缓（他也觉得自己这几天真是没少“缓缓”。）给庞宽客客气气地发了俩字：

谢谢。

庞宽：不用谢。那你用吧，我想看你用。

彭磊让“庞宽”这句话打了个七荤八素，浑身上下的血直冲脑门。“庞宽”还嫌不够，还往彭磊身上“扔雷”。

庞宽：我想你了，昨儿看见你就想了。你也想想我吧？成吗？

庞宽这么多年什么时候用过这个调儿求过他？彭磊想象着平时总一脸玩世不恭的庞宽用这个语气求着自己，那双冷冷淡淡的眼睛含着情热望着自己。彭磊立刻马上地硬了。

彭磊鬼使神差地就把裤头扯下来了。

庞宽说：“彭磊，先把送的润滑剂抹好。”

庞宽开了一个文字转语音的软件，一个冰冷平静的男性声音开始指名道姓地控制彭磊摆弄自己。

彭磊听到这声音惊得一个小哆嗦，随后更加顺从地动作起来。两只平时用来拨扫琴弦的手指沾着润滑剂，探进飞机杯里。庞宽是个贴心的人，他还特意买了模拟后穴的款式。飞机杯内部层层叠叠的肉褶急切地迎上彭磊的指头，缠着他向更深处探索。

庞宽说：“好了。彭磊进来吧。现在你可以进来了。”

彭磊得到许可，乖乖地放进自己的家伙，缓慢地抽动起来。他依然保有与庞宽做爱时的习惯，刚进入时，忍住不使劲儿。庞宽很乐见自己这些年的调教成果，他决定夸夸彭磊。

庞宽说：“很好啊，彭磊。你做得很棒。”

彭磊闻言连脖子都泛红了，侧颈的青筋明显地凸起。那个不停呼唤他名字指挥他动作的电子声音让彭磊想起庞宽。庞宽总想变成个机器人，若是真变成了，估计他就会这样说话，冰冷又盅惑。

从前，上帝的造物——蛇引诱人类始祖吃下禁果，从此人类们知晓何为羞耻，开始用衣物蔽体。如今，人类的造物——机器人或者说计算机，引诱它的造物主抛弃廉耻顺从欲念，褪下所有有形无形的遮掩，重归赤裸。

庞宽说：“你可以加快了。”

“蛇”的机械化身继续下令。

彭磊加快了手速。飞机杯内部柔软的褶皱被他带着来回摆动，它们亲昵地紧贴着彭磊，伸长了自身想拽着彭磊，想他多留片刻。一只只小手抚弄他，一张张小嘴吮吸着他。彭磊难以自持地弓起身体，绷紧脚趾。他从不会呻吟出来，就只是哀哀地叹息又叹息。彭磊从没像现在这样渴望一个体温环在自己身边。他明明已经让欲火煎熬得全身通红，偏偏就是觉得冷。就像被锁进一个闭塞的金属匣子，触手满是凉意。谁都好，请有那么一个人现在就拥抱着他、亲吻着他，给他一点点赖以生存的热度。

庞宽冷眼看着彭磊。彭磊自渎的手法单一又偏执，使他的欲望层层累积却不得有效地舒解，这会让发泄反过来成为一种折磨。

庞宽说：“彭磊，靠我近一点吧，看不见你了。”

彭磊乖顺地把脸贴上庞宽的显示屏。发热的显示屏给了彭磊一点温度，彭磊暖和了。他像只黏人的小猫，用头顶了顶显示器，又用脸蹭了蹭。

庞宽说：“彭磊你要到了吧，射出来吧。”

连彭磊的男性生殖本能，“庞宽”都能一并操纵。

彭磊果然听话地叹息着射了出来。

情欲过后，彭磊烂泥一样瘫在电脑椅上，哑哑地念叨着：“庞宽，你什么时候回来？”

庞宽听不见，所以他一言不发。

彭磊又说：“我们不能总这样。”

庞宽听不见，所以他还是一言不发。

彭磊也沉默了。他想起这是庞宽以前常说的话——“我们不能总这样。”

庞宽会在他们俩一起逃课去音像店的路上说：“我们不能总这样。”

庞宽会在他们窝在地下室写歌的时候说：“我们不能总这样。”

庞宽会在彭磊吻过他之后说：“我们不能总这样。”

庞宽会在彭磊拽他的衣服时说：“我们不能总这样。”

庞宽会一边浅浅地呻吟着，一边叹气着说：“我们不能总这样。”

庞宽总是在说不能这样，但是“这样”到底是哪样，庞宽又从不说明。所以彭磊全当自己听不懂，他总是避开不答。

彭磊抓了抓头发，在聊天窗口问庞宽。

彭磊：你在那边是什么感觉？

庞宽：没什么特别的感觉。有时候会有些荧绿色的光斑浮在黑暗中，像黑客帝国里那些二进制的数字；也像星星遥远又渺小，发出的光是冷的；还会像埋伏在暗处的狼群闪烁的一双双眼睛。不过茧里温暖也亮堂，没什么不好的。

太不好了。彭磊想，我们都是一个人，这有什么好的？

可是两个人一直纠纠缠缠在一起又有什么好的呢？彭磊心里暗自刻意回避了这个问题。

彭磊：我们不能总这样。

这回轮到彭磊来说了，庞宽是否也学着彭磊的样子，假扮沉默？

庞宽：这样也没什么不好。

彭磊没得到自己想要的答案。他到底想要什么样的回答，要不要回答，他其实也没想明白。但是他可以确定他不要庞宽这个回答。

话不投机半句多，彭磊收拾好自己，拖着两条高潮过后还有点痉挛的双腿出了门，留庞宽一个“机”在家。

彭磊漫无目的地在大街上闲逛。已经九月了，北京的炎热还在坚持。北京没有秋天，所以也没人在意明天是白露节气了。彭磊老家在江浙，往年这时节家里都要酿出些白露米酒。今年这几天他一心耗在庞宽身上，都没回去帮着弄糯米。

就算彭磊逼自己想些家里的事儿，没一会儿，他的脑子就又转回庞宽身边了。他不着边际地想着童话故事里癞蛤蟆王子靠一个吻就变回来了，没准儿他亲一下庞宽的显示器，庞宽也能变回来。解开庞宽这个科技魔咒到底该用什么咒语呢？彭磊越想越头疼。妈的，庞宽以前说的对，科技害死人。

彭磊在超市里随便买了瓶米酒回家自斟自酌。他不是有酒量的，一瓶下去，他就晕头晕脑，脸红得像抹了胭脂，马上就能登台唱大戏了。难伺候的彭磊现在又太热了，他趴在庞宽的主机上，借庞宽的塑料外壳散散身上的热气。彭磊含含糊糊地用微不可闻的声音吐了三个字：

“我爱你。”

说完他自己自嘲地笑了笑，现在再说这些又有什么用？庞宽可是什么都听不见的。

彭磊把自己砸回床上，酒精的帮助下，他飞快地睡了过去。梦中，那个光点更他妈的烦人了，丫居然离开彭磊眼前，往远处去了。彭磊紧追着它不舍，可它却不懂事地越漂越远了。彭磊又慌又怕，他惊叫出声：

“庞宽！”

彭磊右手边，一个温热身体，滚过来搂住了他。一个熟悉的声音坚定地回应着：

“嗯。”


End file.
